The Faction War
by Auth-Ders
Summary: Ini Fanfict pertama saya jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan mungkin nanti bisa jadi T kalo ada perkataan yg salah Yg jelas Oc Semua. Faction war yg terjadi saat malam karena perebutan Wilayah yg menyebabkan Orde Dan Legiun Berperang Menyebabkan heroes kita Budi,Agus,Rudi,Andi,Bagus,Rani,Bagas,dan Vero ingin tau ceritanya Silahkan RnR saya lanjutin klo lagi kepingin
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 : Pengenalan**

**Disclaimer : Lost saga punya gemscool bukan punya saya**

Ini fanfict pertama saya nyasarnya ke Lost Saga Atau biasa di sebut LS char nya oc semua Cuma job/class/heroes nya yg normal, sekali lagi nama namanya oc semua *di wild dance... Dropkill* jadi kalo kurang jelas mohon maaf leluconnya gak lucu kan di atas well enjoy yg di bawah ini pengenalan char dulu bila ada kesamaan mohon maaf karena ini Cuma fan fict, disini lost saga ceritanya kenyataan jadi nama adalah nickname maaf klo nama orangnya indo banget, trus gak usah nanyak orang nya gimana bayangin char biasa 5,4,3,2,1 start (gaya Lost saga klo mulai battle)  
_

Nama :Budi

Job/class/heroes :Cowboy

Faction :Orde

Nama :Agus

Job/class/heroes :Infatryman

Faction :Orde

Nama :Rudi

Job/class/heroes :Asassin

Faction :Orde

Nama :Andi

Job/class/heroes :Iron Knight

Faction :Orde

Nama :Bagus

Job/class/heroes :Crazy Sapper

Faction :Legiun

Nama :Rani

Job/class/heroes :Space Trooper

Faction :Legiun

Nama :Bagas

Job/class/heroes :Zorro

Faction :Legiun

Nama :Vero

Job/class/heroes :Tao Warrior

Faction :Legiun

**Yg gak disebutin berarti Cuma figura walaupun muncul di cerita **

**Dimohon tidak usah review di chap pertama karena Cuma introduction**

**Klo mau tanya kapan updatenya paling gak sampe seminggu**

**Tunggu Chap Selanjutnya=The Start Of War**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 :The Start Of War**

**Disclaimer : Lost saga punya Gemscool bukan saya**

**Untuk Para Readers Chap 2 telah keluar yah untuk chap sebelunya saya minta tidak review jadi yg review di chap sebelumnya tidak akan saya baca untuk readers yg review pasti pasti ada yg bilang kok jahat karena saya bilang itu Cuma introduction well Enjoy the Fanfict di bawah 5,4,3,2,1 start**

Pada suatu hari perang telah terjadi perang itu dinamakan World War 3, eh salah Faction War

Yg dikarenakan karena Spanyol menyerang Italy kejadian nya berikut yak Silva maju menyerang dan goaaaaaal

"Readers" : yang bener dong ceritanya ini lost saga bukan final Euro 2012,

SFX:bak buk bak bik Duak Goal(?) Duut(?) Duak Duar(?) Dropkill(?) Headshot(?) Double Kill(?) (Emang Pb {PB =Point Blank klo gak tau} ya kok Headshot Ma Double Kill) Bak Buk Bak Bik.

Yg dikarenakan Perebutan wilayah saat para heroes lost saga lagi nonton Euro 2012

SFX:Bak buk bak bik Bik buk Buak Bak Buk bak Goal 3-0 pemirsa Spanyol tenang telak

Ya pertadindingan Euro 2012 versi Lost Saga bukan saya yg Dipukul Pertama kali (Baca: keduakali) oleh Reader, lalu pasukan Orde di panggil saat pertandingan berlangsung Budi,Agus,Rudi,dan Andi berkumpul Budi berbisik Kepada Agustus eh salah Agus

"Budi" : Eh Ini kenapa kok para pasukan Orde Dipanggil ya?

"Agus" : Kamu tanyak aku aku tanyak sapa.

"Budi" : Gak Tau Rudi Apa Andi Paling?

"Agus" : Beeeeeeh, eh Rud Ini ngumpul kenapa?

"Rudi" : Kamu gak dengerin ya? mau ada perang antara orde sama legiun, makanya kuping di pakai jangan di pasang doang.

"Agus" : Katanya mau mau ada perang Bud.

"Komandan" : Agustus kamu Mendengarkan

ngak? katakan apa yg saya katakan tadi!

"Agus" : Nama saya agus pak, Orde mau perang melawan Legiun Kan.

"Komandan" : Dikarenakan apa?

"Agustus" : Dikarenakan Italy Kalah pak, soalnya saya taruhan kalo italy kalah bakal ada perang.

Woi Author nama ku bukan agustus tapi agus

"komandan" : Agustus Push Up 100 kali cepat.

"Agus" : Lho kenapa pak? Dan lagi nama saya Agus bukan Agustus.

"komandan" : jawaban kamu salah, cepat!

Sementara itu di Legiun

Bagus yg lagi berjaga sama Bagas prajurit lain di Front line

"Bagus" : Ah bosen klo cuma jaga doang kan masih pagi belum tentu mereka nyerang sekarang, paasang mine yg banyak di depan biar aman.

"Bagas" : Ini Perintah dari atasan jangan ngomong aja kita harus siap siaga.

"Prajurit 1" : Pak lapor pergantian pelajaran "Digebukin Readers" pergantian jaga Silahkan istirahat.

"Bagas" : terima kasih.

Sementara itu di bagian Base Camp (Lho ngapain ada acara tv disini)

"Readers" :Yg bener ceritanya, mau dihajar lagi hah?

"Author" :Emang berani? gak tak update lho.

"Readers" :Klo iya napa?

SFX:Duar blam duk dik dak bak buk bak bik buk bak Tik Tok Tik(?) (Kok Luke dari Tales Of The Abyss ikut ikutan? Klo gak tau Luke di TOTA nyerang pake arah panah... atas apa Samping ya? Lama gak main, coba sendiri aja ngomong nya kan gitu)

"Rani dan Vero" :Ngapain ya itu? gak usah ikutan ah.

"Author" Ok Ok pengambilan ulang dari base camp

5,4,3,2,1,start

Semetara itu di base camp

"Rani" : Kenapa sih harus ada perang setelah Euro 2012.

"Vero" : Emang kamu nonton?

"Rani" : Ya iya lah 4-0 gitu.

"Vero" : (ini aneh cewek ko suka sepak bola) oooooo.

"Rani" : Udah ya aku ngantuk aku off dulu ya.

"Vero" : Woi kamu pikir ini game apa bisa off.

"Rani" : Lost saga kan game.

"Vero" : Ini dunia nyata sadar dong.

To

Be

Continued

Next Chap : The Battle

"Vero" : Eh author bilangin si Rani Kalo ini dunia nyata bukan game.

"Author" ; Oh soal itu, aku yg nyuruh ngomong biar lucu.

"Vero" : Bilang dong Dari Tadi.

"Author" : Kan aku udah bilang.

"Vero" : Kapan?

"Author" : Pas nonton bola bersama, salahnya kamu gak ikut.

"Vero" : Yaelah gak tertarik sama bola, aku kan normal gak kayak cewek gila bola itu.

**Ok Readers Review ya makin banyak Review Makin Pelan Update nya wkwkwkw**

**Cuma Bercanda kok Review ya klo gak ada review gak update (serius)**

** Sorry kalo kayak dialog masih agak bingung buat fan fict nya**

** Well Better Say Than Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 :The Battle

Disclaimer :LS Punya gemscool

**Yah makasih untuk yg review makasih banget trus seneng banget klo ada review **

**Untuk fmn ferdian :Makasih dah review bakal update cepet deh janji**

**Untuk KuroMaki RoXora :sebenernya saya buat dialog biar gampang + cepet**

** 5**

** 4**

** 3  
2**

** 1**

** Start**

Budi dan Agustus

"Agus" :lho lagi? harus bilang berapa kali sih?

"Author" :trilyunan napa?

"Agus" :Grrrrr mintak ya?

"Author" :iya mau kasih berapa juta Rp?

SFX:dor dor dor, priiit, dor dor dor

"Author" : yeeek meleset, kembali ke awal!

Budi dan Agus menyerang pertahanan frontline legiun

"Prajurit 1" :Musuh menyerang! nyalakan alarm dan bagunkan komandan!

Ngoeeeeeeeeeng ngeoooooong ngeong ngeong mieu? Fire?

"Readers" : kok TOTA lagi?

"Author" :Gpp kan fanfict saya.

"Bagas" :Tidak perlu bangunkan aku klo bagus bangunin, dia pingsan gara-gara mine nya sendiri.

"Medic" :baik komandan!

"dor dor dor dor, siuuuut bum,srat srat srat, dor dor dor,Dll (males nulis kepanjangan)

Sementara itu di base camp legiun

"Readers" : hayo, jgn bilang acara tv lagi!

"Author" : sapa yg mau bilang itu?

"Vero" : Ran kok perasaanku gak enak ya.

"Rani" :kenapa pilek? Diare? Demam?

"Vero" : bagian dari perasaan yg mana kamu gak ngerti?

"Rani" :semua.

"Vero" : salah apa aku dapet temen iq 90 gini?

"Rani" :enak aja, iq ku gak segitu kali!

"Vero" :Brp?

"Rani" :70.

SFX:Dubrak

"Rani" :lho kenapa sakit ya? demam pasti kok pingsan aduuh kasih napas buatan ah.

"Vero" : (langsung bangun) gak usah gak usah aku dah bangun.

"Rani" : muka mu pucat gitu harus dikasih.

"Vero" : gak usah ( apa salahku dapet temen gini? kok pangkatnya bagus pasti keanehan?)

"Rani" :yaudah, tapi nanti klo pingsan jgn salahin aku.

Sementara itu di base camp orde

"Andi" : haaaaah, bosan disini Cuma jaga camp terus klo gak perang gak gini.

"Rudi : Jgn mengeluh kita harus jaga.

"Andi" : lu mah enak bawa cakar doang aku berat yg dibawa baju baja helm baja pedang berat.

"Rudi" :itu salah mu sendiri pas pelatihan selesai ditanya jadi apa jawab iron knight.

"Andi" : biar keren kan bersinar gitu.

"Rudi" : resiko di tanggung sendiri.

To

Be

continued

**Next Chap :The Ruined Frontline**

"**Vero" :Author aku salah apa kok dikasih tempat bareng Rani**

"**Author" :Kan dah diundi klo marah jgn sama aku sama kesialan mu**

"**Vero" :Kenapa sih kok cari orang yg iq nya rendah**

"**Author" :Ya biar luc lah**

**Akhirnya selesai juga dah mau pusaan lagi semoga masih ada ide pas bulan ramadhan **

**Dan 1000 terimakasih untuk yg review**

**Well better say than sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 : The Ruined Frontline**

**Disclaimer : LS punya Gemscool**

**Chap 4 is up Readers, klo ada yg mau tanya kenapa Vero mesti jadi yg protes ke Author sebenarnya itu biar menceritakan kesialannya**

"**Vero" : Hey! Jgn ceritain itu dong**

"**Author" : Urusan ku lho kan fanfict ku**

**Well enjoy this one**

** 5**

** 4**

** 3**

** 2**

** 1**

** Start**

Di front line sedang terjadi peperangan yg menegangkan

"Bagus" :We need air support

"Readers" :Kok Jadi inggris?

"Author " :Biar aneh aja

"Bagus,Bagas,Agus,Budi":Woi ini perang woi

Diulang

"Bagus" : Kita butuh bantuan udara!

"Bagas" : Pangilen lho.

"Bagus" : Acc ku ilang.

"Bagas" : Owalah.

"Budi" : Yiiiihaaaa! pergi kalian semua muahahahaha!

"Bagas" : Retreaaat!

"Agus" :Kalian tidak bisa kabur hahaha!

"Prajurit 1,2,3" : kami hadang dia! komandan cepat kabur!

"Bagas" : terima kasih, aku tak akan melupakan kalian semua.

2 hari kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah Perdesaan.

"Bagus" : Akhirnya sampai di kota, ke bar ah.

"Bagas" : Jgn lama-lama kita akan berangkat bila kita punya suplai yg cukup,

Dan carilah pasukan sukarela klo bisa.

"Bagus" : Ok Boss.

Di bar kota

"Bagus" : (nah disini biasanya banyak pasukan bayaran) bang Sampange 1 ama pasukan bayaran 1.

"penjaga bar" :Lu pikir bakso apa disini jarang banget ada pasukan bayaran.

"Bagus" : Sekarang ada berapa *hiks*.

"penjaga bar" : Ada 2 yg satu seorang musketeer yg satu pro westler Cuma boleh ngajak 1.

"Bagus" : 1 berapa*hiks*an.

"penjaga bar" : 31.500 peso untuk musketeer, 37.200 peso untuk pro westler.

"Bagus" : Mahal amat gak jadi deh.

"Bagas" : Woy gus! dah mau berangkat nih.

"Bagus" : Ok.

5 hari kemudian mereka samapai di base camp legiun

"Vero" :Lho kalian kok disini? gimana Frontline nya?

"Bagas" :Musuh terlalu kuat, kita terpaksa kabur.

"Vero" :Berarti perasaan ku bener

"Rani" : Ada apa nih? masih jam 1 pagi kok ribut-ribut?

"Vero" :Frontline dah diambil musuh.

"Rani" :Oh gitu.

"Vero" :Kok oh gitu, klo frontline diambil kita bisa kalah

Seamentara itu di frontline.

"Budi" :hahaha dengan begini musuh pasti lebih lemah

"Agus" : Iya dan tumben Author gak manggil aku Agustus

"Author" : Lho katanya ngak mau klo gitu dibawah ini diganti jadi Agustus semua

"Agustus" : Sapa bilang mau kan Cuma heran Author sialan

"Budi" : Udah-udah gak usah tengkar

SFX: Bum

"Budi" :Gawat musuh menyerang

"Prajurit 4" :Bukan komanadan tadi masih banyak ranjau terpasang disini

"Budi" :Oooh.

Berita telah sampai di base camp orde.

"Andi" :Seeeep mereka berhasil.

"Rudi" :Hebat, tak kusangka 2 orang bodoh itu berhasil

"Andi" : Iya padahal mereka orang yg menjadi gila bila bertarung

"Rudi" :Sepertinya mereka sungguh sungguh kali ini

To

Be

Continued

"**Agus" : Ini kemenangan yg harus di rayakan.**

"**Author" : serah kamu Agustus.**

"**Agus" :Lagi mangil aku gitu**

** Klo ada yg kurang jelas mohon maaf karena kehabisan untuk bagus**

"**Bagus" :Apa mangil manggil**

"**Author" :Ih sapa yg manggil GR**

** Well better say than sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 : Taking Back Frontline part 1**

**Disclaimer : LS punya Gemscool**

**Untuk yg bertanya musketeer & pro westler haganya kok segitu sebenernya karena ceritanya itu dunia nyata. Trus ini kira kira bakal ada 2 part soalnya idenya lama amat**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Start**

"Bagas" : kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mengambil kembali frontline, ada ide gak?

"Vero" : Menurutku gimana klo kita melakukan night raid kan bisa mengagetkan musuh dan membuat mereka kabur.

"Rani" :Night raid apa itu?

"Vero" : Kamu gak usah ikut ikut.

"Bagus" : Itu maksudnya menyerang saat malam, iya kan Ver.

"Vero" : Ya.

Setelah merancang rencana, mereka akan segera menyerang.

2 jam kemudian.

"Bagas" : Ok, sekarang kita butuh mencari pasukan saja.

"Rani" : Buat apa? kan tadi katanya semakin sedikit semakin bagus.

"Vero" : Untuk bala bantuan lah.

"Bagus" : Betul betul betul.

"Reader" : Kok jadi upin & Ipin.

"Author" : Biar gak serius melulu lah.

SFX : Buak buk bak buk duak krauk(?) Bak bik buk bak buk bak bik buk bak

"Bagas,Bagus,Rani,Vero":*Sweatdrop* Itulah balasanya klo aneh-aneh.

"Author" : Mulai dari sebelum betul betul betul.

"Bagus" : Klo masalah itu aku ada temen.

"Vero" : Siapa?

"Bagus" : Bentar aku panggil.

15 menit kemudian

"Bagus" : Ni kenalin namanya Ruby.

"Ruby" : Woof!

"Bagas,Vero" :*Sweatdrop*Kok anjing percuma dong.

"Bagus" : Jangan salah, gini-gini gigitanya sakit lho.

"Bagas,Vero" : *suram* Semua anjing mah gitu.

"Rani" : Ih imut banget

"Bagus" : Iyalah kan Jack Russell

Sementara di frontline

"Budi" :kalau musuh menyerang kemungkinan besar pasti night raid jadi yg berjaga malam lebih banyak

"Agustus" : Tenang aja kan kita baru menang pasti mereka mencari pasukan dulu (Author! Lagi-lagi bilang Agustus)

"Author" :Serah aku lho

SFX :Dor Dor Dor priit dor dor dor

"Author" : yek meleset lagi

"Budi" :Jangan remehkan mereka, karena mereka punya pasukan andalan yg bagus. makanya jangan sampai kalah

"Agus" :Iya-iya kan ada aku

SFX :Doeng

"Agus" : apaan sih

"Budi" : kan aku udah bilang jangan merehkan

malamnya Besoknya minggu depannya

"Vero" : Ayo jalan se sunyi mungkin

"Budi" : Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menebak itu hah "Bad luck" Vero

"Vero" : Woy sejak kapan aku dapat julukan itu

"Budi" : Sejak Author bilang

"Vero" :Grrrr Authoooor!

"Author" : gak usah teriak teriak apa, aku di deket sini tahu.

"Vero" : Rasakan ini, **Wild Dance!,Wind Shock!, Sky Scater!.**

"Author" : Yek meleset.

"Vero" : Siapa bilang meleset, liat tuh bajumu.

"Author' :Kyaaaa! bajuku gak sobek.

"Vero" :Belakangnya oon.

"Author" :Itu Dari beli "Bad Luck" Vero

"Vero" :Grrr! rasakan ini!

Karena adegan tidak cocok untuk anak-anak dilanjutin chap selanjutnya ya

To

Be

Continued

"**Andii" :Author aku kok gak dapet dialog**

"**Rudi" :Sama**

"**Author" :Barusan kan dialog**

**Next chap : Taking Back Frontline final part**

**Sori untuk yg jadi penggemar Andi dan Rudy soalnya dia nanti bakal jadi *ehem* no spoiler**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 : Taking Back Frontline Final Part**

**Disclaimer : Ls Punya Gemscool**

**Sori klo leluconnya gak lucu, soalnya waktu itu aku minta temen ku baca katanya yg lucu cuman di chap 2, sisahnya terlalu maksa. Well enjoy klo gak lucu jgn salahkan saya**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Start**

Duar duar dor dor dratatatatat bum siut bum srak sring srut srut srut ya, itu adalah suara perang yg terjadi di frontline

"Budi" : Gus panggil bantuan!

"Bagus" : Ngapain aku panggil bantuan buat kamu.

"Budi" : Yang aku maksud Agus bego.

"Bagus" :Ooooow...

"Agus" :Siap boss!

2 jam kemudian di base camp orde (cepet amat frontline ke basecamp legiun aja 7 hari)

"Rudi" :Ngapain kesini gus?

"Agus" :Butuh bantuan.

"Rudi" :Ndi ayo kita ke frontline

"Andi" :Ok, akhirnya ada pertarungan

Sementara itu di frontline

"Bagas" :Sepertinya kita tadi cari pasukan tidak sia-sia

"Vero" :Panggil mereka sekarang!

"Bagas" :Gus Panggil Bantuan!

"Agustus" :aku bukan temen lu oon. (Author sharap)

"Bagas" :Bagus yg di maksud bego

"Bagus" :Ruby Kesini

"Ruby" :Woof

"Agus,Andi,Rudi,Budi":*Sweatdop* Kau bercanda, apa satu anjing bisa membuat perbedaan

"Bagus" :Gak bercanda kok ini serius

"Rani" :Aku gak disuru ngapa-ngapain, klo gitu aku tidur ya.

"Vero' :Lho dari tadi nyerang bego!

"Prajurit 1" :Comandan saya satu-satunya yg selamat.

"Bagas" :Kamu siapa? Ada masalah apa denganku?

"Prajurit 1" :*suram* jahat, padahal anda bilang tidak akan melupakan saya.

"Budi" :Pergi kalian semua tidak berguna.

"Andi" :kalian tidak bisa membuatku terluka parah.

"Rudi" :*Stealth*...

"Agus" :Yahaaaa, salah sendiri meremehkan kami.

SFX :Doeng!

"Agus" :Apaan sih?

"Budi" :Yg meremehkan itu kamu, lihat sudah kehilangan topi gitu.

"Agus" :Gara-gara kau sialan!

"Budi" :Diam!

"Sule" :Susis wouwo susis

"Parto" :Woy benang merah woy

"Semua" :Woi! kalian siapa? Ini perang tau.

"Sule" :Saya Sule.

"Parto" :Saya parto.

"Sule" :kami berdua adalah orang kesasar.

"Semua" :*Sweatdrop* Pergi sana! Hush.

Setelah mereka pergi.

"Bagas" :Kita tidak akan kalah!

"Agus" :o,ya? Kau dan pasukan apa?

"Bagus" :Anjing rabies

"Budi" :kabuuur! Awas anjing rabies

To

Be

Continued

"**Readers" : Semakin lama semakin gila ya ceritanya.**

"**Author" : Emang, siapa bilang bakal jadi serius?**

"**Readers" :Tuh *nunjuk Vero*.**

"**Author" :Klo gak tau ceritanya gak usah ngomongin.**

"**Vero" :Hehe.**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 : What is that?**

**Disclaimer : LS punya gemscool bukan punya saya**

**Sori klo lama g update gara-2 pensi sementara waktu itu agak males main kemarin baru mulai eh teryata Updatenya bnyk bgt tapi kok LSnya ada unsur MineCraft y di plaza? Trus untuk para tao lover (termasuk aku hore tao sekarang bnyk yg pake klo aku mah udah tao lover dari pertama kali main) Sori ya, klo mau marah, marah aja di review aku trima kok solanya itu kan salahku, oh, ya ini chap Cuman chap hiburan g ada hubunganya. well enjoy this Chap.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Start**

Sebelum terjadinya perang saat mereka masih berteman

Vero : Busyet! Apaan tadi?

Bagas : Gatau pokoknya bisa terbang

Rudi : ...

Rani : kacang kali

Agustus : (sweatdrop) sejak kapan kacang bisa terbang, terus Woi Author Kan situ udah minta maaf kok masih iseng lagi

Author : serah gw dong kan gw yg buat cerita

Bagus : Terbang atau ngapain pasti nanti turun ketanah biar ke jebak pasang mine yg banyak ah

Andi : Iya pasang yg banyak barangkali itu burung dara bisa makan burung dara kita

Agus : Klo gitu aku tembakin aja

Rudi : (SweatDrop) ...

Author : eh rud kok situ jarang ngomong emang bisu y?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rudi : kan harus sedikit bersuara supaya g ketauan kan ada yg bilang "Silent like an Assasin"

Author : zzzz itu kan "Silent like a Ninja" bukan Assasin bego

.

.

.

.

Rudi : kan sama aja, sama-2 harus sembunyi

Author : udah ah gw g bakal ngomong sering-2 ama loe habis lama klo jawab

Kembali ke tempat yg lain

Rani : kok burung dara kan itu kacang

All-Rani : (SweatDrop) dari tadi kan udah dibilangin kacang g bisa terbang

Rani : klo gitu itu apa?

All-Rani : susah ah ngomong ama orang goblok yg g waras

Budi : woi author kok aku g dikeluarin dari tadi

Author : udah kan all-Rani tadi kan semua kecuali rani

Budi : yg aku bicara sendiri dong

Author : itu barusan udah ngomong sendiri 2 kali lagi

Budi : (FacePalm) Plak, gimana toh yg berhubungan ama crita

Author : iya-2 ayo kembali ke TKP

Sesuatu yg terbang itu turun ternyata itu adalah sang otot kawat balung wesi alias Gatot-Kaca

All-Rani :lho gatot kaca itu ada y bukanya itu cuman crita?

Rani :Lho bukan kacang to

Budi : coba sih ini gatot kaca beneran atau bukan klo bener ini mati (sambil memegang konta yg di temukan di tanah) (?)

Dan mati lah gatot kaca dengan tusukan konta di pusarnya

Andi : itu kok malah di bunuh sih

Budi : kan mau tau itu beneran gatot kaca apa bukan ternyata bener

Andi : g gitu-2 juga kali di tes pake pistolmu tembus apa g

Budi : klo gitu bisa aja itu dia pake kevlar warna kulit kan sekarang ada baju anti peluru setipis kulit yg terbuat dari jaring laba-2 yg lebih kuat dari kevlar

Andi : benda sekecil itu bisa lebih kuat dari kevlar? Wkwkwk mimpi kali lu

Budi : kan ada di tv makanya liat tv ( yg berita atau yg kasih info jgn kartun)

Andi : Gak mungkin g percaya aku

Budi : serah lu ajah deh

T

O

B

E

C

O

N

T

I

N

U

E

D

**Sori Klo g jelas g tau kenapa aku g pinter bikin FanFict kayaknya Trus Maaf Bgt Klo lama g update sekali lagi kalian boleh menjelek-jelekan aku saya terima kok soalnya saya yg salah**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**


End file.
